


The Nutcracker Of Winter

by guardianofdust



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, rainbow snowcone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdust/pseuds/guardianofdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tooth is given a strange present by her Uncle North, she never expected to be dragged into a world where magic resides. Soon she finds herself going on an adventure with a nutcracker to find a way back home and to get his memories back . AU. Rainbow Snowcone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Nutcracker of Winter

1

It was Christmas Eve and Toothiana watched the snow fall outside her window. The street lights glowed as the flecks of snow gently descended onto the sidewalk. She watched people go by bundled up in coats and scarves making their way home from the day’s activities. 

She shivered just from watching them, she had been inside all helping her father and sister helping set up all the decorations before her mother got home. Her father always put up the decorations on Christmas Eve. Her mother was always working but it was to be expected when your own mother was an airplane pilot. Toothiana never really saw her and when she did, she had to make sure she spent as much time with her as possible. 

The arrival of a car outside suddenly drew her attention and Toothiana stared at the red pick-up truck. A large towering man stepped out, adorned in a thick black coat that obscured his face. However Tooth only needed to see the car and she knew her who it immediately belonged to. 

“Uncle North!” She cried, running down the stairs and creating thumping footsteps. She was suddenly joined by about three young girls who were running after the teenager. They were shouting excitedly as the front door opened.

Tooth was the first one to jump onto North and he gave a hearty laugh hugging Tooth back. The three trouble-makers otherwise known as Tooth’s sisters also joined in the hug. The weight was enough to almost topple over North who was a very heavy set man and very strong. 

He managed to steady himself on a radiator and let the girls drop him.

“Everyone’s excited to see me, no?” He asked, his voice reminiscent of his russian heritage. 

“We only get to see you once a year, Uncle North! You’re always busy with the toy shop.” Bratati piped up. She was the oldest of Tooth’s sisters being around twelve years old.

“Ah so everyone is excited to see me! I must come more!” North announced and Tooth smiled as she listened to her sisters babble to him. They were telling him everything that had happened to the family over the past year to birthdays and vacations that they had been on. 

Once the three of them had talked their head off for a couple of minutes. North began to take off his large coat. He hung it on the staircase and turned to Tooth who had been standing behind him throughout the exchange of the children.

“Where is Haroom?” North asked.

“Dad’s in the kitchen, trying to make your favourite cookies. I think he’s going to burn them again. He’s not a great cook even with something as simple as cookies.” Tooth laughed causing North to smile. The smile reached his blue eyes, they seemed to gleam with wonder.

If Tooth was to describe North, she would have described him as the Santa Claus you didn’t expect. At a towering 6 foot five, he dwarfed the small girl who had stopped growing short of five foot. He only appeared to be in his sixties and had long white hair. His beard was also long. If Tooth didn’t know any better, she would really call North the real santa claus as he did have quite a belly on him but this was easily hidden by his height and muscle. 

He wasn’t really her ‘Uncle’. He had looked after her when she had been younger at the toy shop when her parents had always been working and that they hadn’t been able to afford a babysitter unlike now with her younger siblings. North was just an old family friend.

“Why not your’s Tooth? You have a special magic.” North recalled. Tooth knew he was remembering last year where she had decided to cook some cookies for a school christmas fayre. She had some left off and North had scoffed them all.

“Afraid not this year. You still have the trusty ‘Sleigh.’ then.” She noted. She was referring to his pick-up truck. 

“Yes! You cannot beat ‘Sleigh’, most-trusty worthy vehicle.”

“Now let’s go get cookies!” North announced and Tooth followed him into the kitchen. 

Her father was running around the kitchen, wafting away a bit of smoke away from the oven. Tooth grimaced. Why hadn’t she just agreed to do them again? Well she would have been hyperactive in the kitchen for one. She loved baking, there was so much you could create! 

Haroom placed a tray on the kitchen side. Tooth caught sight and noticed that they were black and she almost cried. They were horrible to look at! Almost like when someone’s tooth had a cavity. She knew that cookies could give you cavities but you should be allowed to enjoy yourself once in a while. 

North looked at them but didn’t hesitate to pick a cookie off the tray and shove it straight into his mouth. He crunched down on it quickly and swallowed it before it could burn his throat. 

“Not your best, Haroom. Still something to eat.” North gave his comments about Haroom’s cooking and began to laugh. His laugh was loud and deep, always coming straight from his belly as if he meant it.

“It could have been worse.” Haroom muttered still wearing his cookie apron. 

Tooth stared at his father, somehow he had flour in his hair and all over his face. 

She took a look around the kitchen, it was like a battlefield. Flour and pastry were everywhere along the kitchen sides and up the oven door. She sighed, they had to clean up quick before her mother came home tomorrow. 

“Dad, why don’t you go and have a shower?” Tooth smiled and gestured upstairs. 

Haroom nodded, taking off his apron. “Yeah, I will. I’ll be done in a bit, go in and join your sisters. I’m sure they’re waiting for their presents off North.”

Haroom walked past his daughter and she followed him out and turned left to enter the lounge. North came in after and sat on the couch, he had taken up most of it but this didn’t seem to faze Tooth’s sisters as Bratati was on his knee. The other two, Dhali and Chitta were on the floor staring up at him.

“Are we going to get our presents now, Uncle North?” Dhali asked, bouncing on the spot. Tooth smiled at her six year old sister. At the youngest, she was usually the most shy but North seemed to bring out the curiosity and wonder in her.

“Yes, young Dhali!” North said excitedly and dug into his pant pocket. He gave her a wooden carved bird and Dhali expressed delight as she touched it. “It’s so pretty!” She cooed. 

He handed out similar carvings to the other two girls who both equally expressed pure delight as well. 

Tooth knelt down next to Dhali so she could get a better look at the carving. It was a hummingbird but the shape was a little different. The strange thing about the carving was that it had human eyes and a small little beak. Tooth would have almost called the carvings, fairies. 

“They’re beautiful, North. Did you make them yourself?” Tooth asked. North nodded and smiled. He had always been very skilled with his hands.

“I also have something for you, Toothiana.” North said and pulled out another thing from his pocket. Tooth swore that his pockets were bigger on the inside, how much could he fit in them?

She caught sight of it and noticed that it was wood. Was it a hummingbird carving as well? 

“What is it?”   
North presented it to her and she stared at it. It was a nutcracker but it didn’t look like traditional nutcrackers. It’s hair was white and it’s eyes were a strange blue that seemed otherworldly. It had a very beautiful face to look at before the dispenser. The nutcracker was wearing a blue coat covered in buttons and brown pants however the strange thing was that the nutcracker had no shoes on. It was almost like the paint had been scratched off. It was a beautiful nutcracker but why had North given it to her, she didn’t need it.

“North, it’s beautiful but I don’t understand. I don’t eat nuts so I don’t really need a nutcracker.”

“I have given it you because you used to play with it when you were a child!” North replied. He looked excited as Tooth held the nutcracker in her hand. 

“I don’t remember.” Tooth answered, trying to remember about the nutcracker in particular. The only thing she could bring up was a hazy fog. 

“Well you were very little indeed!” 

“Did you make this?” Tooth wondered, turning it over in her palm.

North shook his head. “Came into my possession many years ago. I cleaned attic and found it, thought that you might want it.”

Tooth was too kind to deny a gift, so she accepted it. “Well thank you, North. I think I’ll put it on my shelf.” 

She was seventeen years old! What was she supposed to do with a nutcracker? She supposed she could use it for decoration but it would have to go back into the attic after Christmas was over, it was such a waste of such a beautiful ornament. Tooth decided that she was going to keep it in her room for the time being.

Tooth excused herself from the company and went upstairs. She walked back into the room and saw a slightly empty shelf. It had a few plushies on it and other ornaments but she couldn’t decide where to place the Nutcracker. Pushing a few books aside on teeth, she placed it on the bottom shelf away from sight. It would have to do for now. 

She caught a glimpse of herself as she walked past her wall mirror. Her dark brown hair was still covered with her multi-coloured streaks that had been an experiment. She didn’t know about them yet but thought that she might keep them. Tooth had dark skin that was the jealousy of many of her friends who couldn’t tan to save their lives. Tooth guessed it came from being Indian. 

Walking past the mirror, she went back downstairs to join North and her sisters. Her father joined them about ten minutes later and they talked for a while about mishaps and about Tooth’s upcoming exams. She was in her last year of high school and wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps and become a dentist. Tooth knew that this was going to be a lot of work but she had been studying a lot and she felt ready for them when they came the following spring. 

The night soon got away from them and it was soon time for North to go. Tooth was one who saw him to the door.

“Nutcracker is very special, Toothiana. Took good care of it.” North stated as he said goodbye and walked out into the snow and towards his car.

Tooth waved goodbye and didn’t really take into account what North had meant. Did he mean the design was unique? She shrugged it off, whatever he had meant, it didn’t really matter. 

It was almost 11 and Tooth gave a long yawn. Her sisters would be tucked in bed as they were waiting for Santa to come and bring them more presents. She supposed it was time for her to head to bed too. Her father was probably already in bed by now. 

Tooth didn’t bother to get changed, instead she slumped on her bed in her sweater and jeans and fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

For about an hour, the whole house was quiet as a mouse. All that could be heard were the occasional groans of the house settling and the clock ticking. 

However as soon as the clock struck midnight, a strange ethereal glow began to appear in Tooth’s bedroom.


	2. 2

2

The first thing that Tooth noticed as she slowly succmbed from sleep was the strange glowing light. At first she had no clue what was going on, her sisters could have sneaked in her room and turned the light on but they rarely ever did that. 

A couple of seconds later after she had finally managed to open her eyes, the light faded as if it had never been there. 

Tooth stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, she must have imagined the light but it must have been the thing that woke her up because normally she spelt like a log. 

She sat in bed for a few minutes and switched on her bedside lamp, she could clearly see her clock. It was already Christmas and she had been asleep for an hour? The hour’s sleep would explain her dry throat and thirst, she hadn’t nearly had enough sleep.

Sighing, she got up out of the bed and headed downstairs so that she could get a drink. 

The house was quiet, Tooth found it quite peaceful as she went into the kitchen. She took a few minutes to get a glass and fill it with tap water before taking a swig. She leant against the counter and held the glass in her hand. She wasn’t tired but knew that nothing was going to make the time pass quicker unless she headed to bed.

Putting the glass down, she walked past the living room and saw a strange light coming from it. At first thought, it looked like the light she had imagined in her bedroom but it couldn’t be, could it? She decided to investigate.

Tooth headed into the room and the light stayed where it was. However as Tooth got nearer to it, she noticed that it was glowing sand slowly wafting around in circles. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

Glowing Sand? How did that make sense? She was dreaming, there was no other explanation. It was a pretty bizarre dream because she was sure that she had been wide awake more than a few mere moments ago but she could have easily just fallen asleep on her bed. 

She watched the sand glow for several minutes until she heard a frightening whinny, it sounded like a horse but she couldn’t be too sure. After the whinny. sand filled the room. This sand glowed black and there was something about it that Tooth didn’t like. 

It began to overlap the golden sand and soon it became black. Tooth blinked, what was even going on? 

The sand picked up as Tooth tried to exit the room before it engulfed her. It surrounded her in a heaving mass. All she could see was swirling black sand as it threatened to go into her eyes, Tooth was forced to close them. 

However that wasn’t the worst part as Tooth began to feel strange, it almost felt like she was shrinking. The shrinking feeling carried on for a couple of minutes until it was finally over and she dropped to the floor.

As she looked up, she knew something was terribly wrong, the couch and christmas tree were much taller than they had been, it was almost like looking up at skyscraper as Tooth had to crane her neck just to see the star at the top. 

Another whinny caught her attention and Tooth looked at the ground, the black sand had soon appeared again but this time it began to take the shape of horses. They stood tall and had glowing amber eyes, Tooth stared at them in fear. What was happening? 

One horse began to walk forward and sand swirled around it’s back to reveal a figure. The figure struck fear into the very core of Toothinana. Just the figure’s presence made her want to run away.

He was a man, however his skin seemed to resemble that of a rotting corpse, as if the very life had been sucked out of him. He wore a long black cloak and grey riding boots. His hair was pitch black and stuck up like a brush. His eyes were the same eerie amber as the horses.

“Now, what do we have here?” He asked, his voice surly. 

“My name’s Toothiana, I don’t understand what’s going on.” Tooth replied to the best of her ability without shaking. This dream was certainly taking a bizarre turn. 

“What a ridiculous name. Such a mouthful as well, I don’t presume you're useful as you’re getting in my way.” 

“Your way of what?” She asked in confusion.

“My way of finally killing the nutcracker! My conquest had lasted for so many years now, I lost track but now I will get him. I will have the kingdom in my hands and finally be rid of him. But first, let’s get rid of you.” He said with an evil grin.

Nutcracker? Was this man talking about her nutcracker? Who even was he? 

“Just who are you?”

“My dear, I am known as The Nightmare King.” The man said as he began to conjure a bow and arrow out of the black sand.

“What are you doing?”

He began to aim the arrow at Toothiana. “Sweet nightmares.” He whispered as he let the arrow go.

Tooth tried to run but she felt frozen, her legs wouldn’t move. She needed to get out of the way, why wouldn’t her legs move? The arrow began to get closer and closer until she felt someone grab her hand and shout “Run!”

Suddenly her legs began to move as her rescuer pulled her towards the Christmas tree. She heard the arrow hit the floor but didn’t look back. By now, the man was probably chasing them with all his horses.

Tooth stole a quick glance at her rescuer, It was the nutcracker! He was alive and moving on his own accord! She carried on running towards the Christmas tree, the nutcracker’s hand felt like she was holding a piece of wood in her hand as they ran together.

They didn’t stop until they were underneath the tree, Tooth tried to catch her breath and stared at the nutcracker, he too was panting. However as she turned to look across the floor, the horses were racing towards them. The nutcracker took another deep breath and grabbed her hand again.

Racing towards the tree trunk, Tooth saw a gaping black hole. She had a bad feeling about it and tried to pry her hand out of the nutcracker’s but they carried on running and soon entered it. The two of them both went tumbling into a forest and Tooth landed face first.

The nutcracker stood up and dusted off his clothes. Tooth stayed on the floor, watching him.

“Geez that was close.” He said, his voice deep. It was strange to watch him talk, it was almost like he was constricted.

Tooth looked at him. Did he know that was going to happen? “Can you please just explain what’s going on? This is my dream, I should be fully in control of it.” Tooth mumbled, she was pretty sure she was able to control aspects of it.

To her surprise, the nutcracker began to laugh. “A dream? You think this is a dream? Toothiana, this isn’t a dream.” He responded.

Tooth’s eyes widened. “Then, this is all real and how do even know my name? This can’t be real! This has to be a dream.”  
“I’m afraid it’s not a dream, I’ve known you for a long time Toothiana.”

Tooth rubbed her arm, this wasn’t a dream. Everything that was happening was real? This was so messed up. She guessed she had no other choice but to go along with it, everything had felt very real so far.

“Yeah, that really makes you sound like a stalker. I don’t even want to know. Somehow my present’s become alive, we were being chased by a crazy guy calling himself The Nightmare King and now I’m in a forest. I wish this wasn’t a dream.”

The nutcracker just smiled. “He shrunk you down as well, I think you’re forgetting that minor detail.”

Toothiana just stared, he had shrunk her down? Is that why the Christmas Tree had been so huge? Today was not her day.

“I need to get back home! It’s Christmas! I can’t be stuck in this forest!”

The nutcracker’s smile disappeared. “Afraid that’s not possible, Pitch is back there. The portal is closed anyway. I do have a friend who might be able to get us back, it’s been such a long time since I was here though.”

“A long time?”

“I don’t know how much time has passed but my friend found me all those years ago, you might like him. I believe he’s the one who awoke me.”

“What do you mean, ‘found me’?”

“I was abandoned in the forest, I don’t know who I am. All I know is my name.”

“Then why is the Nightmare King after you?”

“Isn’t that the million dollar question. He sent me to your world after he found me all a few months after I had awoken in the forest. From what I can gather, he is the one who cursed the Kingdom of Burgess in eternal sleep and nightmares, he apparently killed the prince. No-one dared to stand up to him after that, I don’t understand why’s he after me. Maybe he’s just bored and needs someone else to kill.”

Tooth was shocked by this revelation. He had cursed an entire kingdom into eternal sleep? How the subjects of the kingdom were getting on, she feared to know.

“Are we in the Kingdom of Burgess now then?” Tooth asked, looking around at the towering trees. The place didn’t seem like it was stuck in eternal nightmares. 

“No, this is uncharted territory. In fact this is the very forest that I was found, my friend’s cabin should just be around here somewhere.”

“And do you think he would be able to send me home, I need to get back to my family.”

“I wouldn’t advise it but yes, I’m sure he will, now come on.” The nutcracker offered his hand and helped Tooth up to her feet.

“Nutcracker, what if he can’t get me home, what am I going to do then?”

“We will see and don’t call me Nutcracker, call me Jack.”

“Jack? But I thought you didn’t remember anything.”

“Well I remember my name that’s all, now come on Toothiana.”

Tooth stood by him and the two began to walk together through the forest. “Toothiana’s too formal, just Tooth will do.”

“Tooth then.” The nutcracker said with a smile.

The two of them walked for several minutes until a wooden log cabin came into view, smoke was arising from the window and to Tooth it looked very homey. Jack began to run and hammered on the door. It was opened by a small stout figure.

Tooth stared in surprise, he was a small golden man. His hair was golden and he seemed to glow. 

“Sandy! It’s been a long time!” 

Sandy didn’t say anything, instead a few images made of sand drifted in front of the man. It looked the same glowing sand Tooth had seen early, was this short man the source of it?

“Nothing has changed much then. Even after all the years, no-one has dared stand up to him. I wish I could do something but I don’t know how.” Jack muttered.

The short man placed floated up and placed a small hand of the nutcracker’s shoulder as a means of support. Tooth could see the closeness between the two. 

She stood there awkwardly waiting for Jack to introduce her.  
“Oh yeah, this is Tooth, she wanted to ask you something.” He gestured to her and Tooth walked forward to the small man. 

“Hi, I was wondering if you would be able to get me home.” Tooth asked, however much to her disappointment, Sandy just shook his head.


	3. 3

3

Tooth’s hope deflated quickly but her mind began to work like clockwork, if she had gotten here then there must be a way back. “You might not have a way, but there must be some way back?” Tooth asked.

Sandy sent a small smile and an image of a large bunny appeared out of the grainy sand. Tooth didn’t know what to make of it and just stared. However there was a groan from the nutcracker.

“Bunny? How can he help! He hates me, I don’t know why. Just because I was carrying some ornaments one time and dropped them. He didn’t believe it was just an accident, either! I don’t think he’s going to appreciate seeing me after all this time.” Jack rambled and Tooth tried to stifle a giggle. She suddenly remembered the chase and how Jack had saved her, she hadn’t thanked him.

“Jack, thanks for saving me back there. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what would have happened.”

Jack nodded. “It’s okay. Sandy, how would we get to Bunny’s quickly without walking? We’ve got The Nightmare King on our tail and I don’t know how long it it will be until he catches up and I really don’t want him to find this place.”

Sandy mused for a few seconds before converging a picture of a strange transport vehicle, Jack seemed to recognize it. “The dream ship, of course! That will get us there in time for sure.”

“Where exactly are we going?” Tooth asked in curiosity, she knew that it was to do with this mysterious ‘bunny’. 

“A place called The Warren, is located to the south in the land of candy”

“Are you actually being serious? There is a place called the land of the candy?” Tooth asked in surprise, she didn’t want to think about all the cavities that could induce.

“Yes, there world is a lot different than your own. I suppose we’d better get the dream ship ready. Sandy, if you would like to do the honors.” Jack said and Sandy began to conjure long spirals of golden sand and it began to form a shape.

The sand spun and spun and the strange vehicle began to take form. The front resembled that of a bow of a boat and there were even various portholes. However the strangeness of the ship was that at the back there were several large flipper like things that looked like they should have been a rudder and the fact that it was no bigger than Sandy himself.  
“How exactly are we going to fit into that?” Tooth asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jack snorted. “He’s going to make it bigger of course, come on let’s go outside.” 

He opened the door and walked out into the snow. Tooth and Sandy followed and she was quite surprised when the boat began to get bigger as Sandy poured more sand into it. It began to get bigger and bigger until finally it was larger than the log cabin.

The sand swirled around it and Tooth was pretty sure she was looking at magic, of course she had seen the dream sand before but seeing the user, there was almost something surreal to it. 

“We’d better get in.” Jack said and he began to clamber into a small opening on the ship, Tooth looked at it warily, she wasn’t sure if it was safe. 

Jack looked at her.

“You’ll be fine, come on just get in.” 

Somehow his words made her feel better and she nodded her head. It would be able to keep them safe, besides her mother was a pilot, she couldn’t be scared of a simple contraption such as this. Her mother had always taken her up on short flights when she was younger. Those had been her favourite days, she would be able to just stare at the sky and the horizon beyond.

“Okay, I’m coming in.” She said and started to clamber in. Looking inside, she was amazed, there was a lot of space. In the middle there was even a staircase that lead to her second floor. 

Jack smiled at her and then turned back to Sandy who was about to make his way over when there was an all too familiar whinny. Tooth’s eyes widened like saucers as she realized that The Nightmare King had caught up with them.

“Sandy, run!” Jack shouted, Sandy started to make his way over when black sand began to fill everywhere including around the dream ship. And the sand began to give rise to the black nightmares and the nightmare king himself. Sandy was trapped.

He began to form two whips out of sand and The Nightmare King appeared on his horse and his laughter seemed to be trailing after him. 

“Sanderson, it certainly has been a long time. But as you can see, I don’t have time to chat. The nutcracker, where is he?” His words drawled and Sandy’s eyes flickered to the dream ship.

Sandy blew some into his hand and the dream ship began to take off the ground. 

“Sandy, no!” Jack screamed and started to run to the entrance but Tooth stood up, still weary that she was going to fall through the sand but she didn’t and grabbed the nutcracker’s arm.

Pitch looked up and growled in frustration. “You’ll pay for that, Sanderson.”

Sandy began to strike up a fighting stance as the nightmares loomed into the sky, it was luckily Pitch hadn’t sent any after the dream ship as he seemed intent on getting rid of Sandy.

The ship began to sail away and Sandy was left alone being engulfed by the black sand. 

“Let me go!” Jack shouted fighting to get out of Tooth’s grip but she held on tight. She knew that she couldn’t and hold on to his arm. 

The ship carried on getting higher and higher into the sky until they no longer saw Sandy and had no idea of what his fate was. 

All that could heard was Jack’s shout of “No!”

=

The sky had become dark as the dream ship sailed across. Bright stars twinkled as Tooth stared at them from the window, the constellations were so different from home, she didn’t even recognize any of them. 

She had been sitting staring out the window for a good few hours whilst Jack sat by the door, his legs dangling out the door. He had been sobbing, she knew that he wasn’t crying, for what nutcracker could cry when he was made out of wood?

Tooth was reaching the end of her tether now, she appreciated silence but it was getting ridiculous now. Somehow she had faith that Sandy had survived but Jack seemed like he didn’t. Sighing, she got to her feet and walked over to Jack.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and sat down behind him. He turned to look at her with a sad gaze.

“Jack,” She addressed him. “I bet he’s survived.”

“You don’t know that for sure, if you hadn’t of held me back then, I could have saved him!” He began to shout and anger boiled in his eyes.

Tooth stared at him. She couldn’t believe how stupid he was being. “If I hadn’t stopped you, Pitch would have gotten hold of you and done who knows what. Sandy most likely sacrificed himself for you so that you could get to Bunny.”

Jack sighed, he knew she was right. “I guess the thing is I think he knew who I was before I lost my memories.”

“You think you lost your memories?”

“Well it explains why Pitch is after me or else someone made me alive like your favourite story, Pinnochoco.”

 

“Wait, how do you know that? Are you sure you’re not a stalker?” Tooth asked bewildered.

Jack gave a small chuckle which caused Tooth to smile. He seemed to be getting in a better mood. “When you were younger, you used to play with me all the time, telling me stories, I could not move for a long time but I listened.”

“Embarrassing memories that I can’t even remember, it’s all very vague and hazy but I’ve been wondering, you said Pitch sent you into my world but how?”

Jack sighed. “It’s not a fun story but I’ll tell you.”

“You don’t have to Jack, I’m not going to be invasive.”

“No, I want to besides it’s been so long since I could talk to someone, you don’t understand how much it meant to me when Sandy’s dream sand woke me up and I was able to move again.”

“His sand has the ability to wake people up?”

“Well mostly send people to sleep, I’m not sure who he is. All I remember is waking up in the snow and seeing Sandy’s face, he lead me to the cabin and started to create images. I mean I could understand them and I can read, I must have been someone once but I don’t know what caused me to lose my memories.”

“Do you think this Bunny knows about you? Could he help you regain them?”

Jack shook his head. “No, he has no clue. There has to be someone in this land who knows who I am.” 

“It must be strange being back.”  
“In some ways yes, I spent the majority of the days with Sandy and we used to visit Bunny. We would have lessons about the land, where everything belonged and how to fight. It’s just I guess Sandy didn’t trust me. Then one day nightmare sand filled the room, there’s a bright light, a flash of red and the next thing I know I was in some attic and couldn’t move and then you came along, everything pretty much spiralled from there.”

Tooth was quite surprised by that, even Jack didn’t know how he had gotten to her world and he had no memories.

“I guess there’s two things we need to do. Find a way home for me and somehow get your memories back. I’ll help you get your memories back, Jack.”

“Are you sure? I dragged you here, and you don’t need to help me.”

Tooth shook her head. “Don’t be stupid, I want to help even though it means I most likely won’t be home for Christmas and I’ll miss mom.” She tried not to sound sad as she realized but Jack picked up on it.

“I’ve never really celebrated Christmas before, there was Easter as it’s Bunny’s favourite season. He collects most of the candy and then gives it to the refugees.”

“Refugees?”

“Children he managed to rescue from the kingdom of Burgess, apparently is rumoured that even the princess is in there but there were just tiny babies when I last saw them.” 

“Those poor children but princess, earlier you said the prince was killed, is there anyone left in the royal family?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t know for sure, I think Bunny knows more about the war. Perhaps if we discover my memories and what happened exactly to the Kingdom Of Burgess, maybe we can defeat Pitch.”

“Also about Christmas, we reach Bunny’s by tomorrow afternoon so perhaps I can celebrate it with you somehow, would you like that?”

Tooth smiled and lay back down staring at the ceiling. “Yes I would like that a lot.” She said closing her eyes.

Jack lay down next to her. “I’ll keep watch, I’ve been stiff for the past ten years or so, I think I’ll be okay without the rest.”

“Well goodnight, Jack.” Tooth said, settling down.

“Night.” Jack murmured sitting up again and staring out at the ground below. He looked up at the sky and the massive moon that shone onto the world. Just who had he been once? Who was he? Did he belong somewhere? All these questions had plagued all those years he had been asleep. With Tooth’s help, he would be able to solve the mystery and hopefully be someone real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is going to take a while as I have an exam and deadlines, the next update will probs be after 11th June, I know it's a long time but just bare with me as after this I am done and only have to worry if I get into university or not.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Tooth awoke and stretched her arms. The dream ship was still flying and Jack was still sitting by her side.

“Good morning.” She said and Jack turned to face her.

“Morning,” he muttered. “You know, you were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?” He asked.

Tooth racked her brains searching for the fading dream all she could bring up was pitch black’s face and she shuddered. She didn’t want to worry Jack.

“Flying with my mother.” She lied. 

“Flying?” Jack asked a little confused.

“She flies planes, they’re similar to the dream ship but they work a little differently.” Tooth explained.

Jack nodded in understanding. “Must be nice having a family waiting for you.” He said with a sad smile.

Tooth remembered their conversation last night about him having no memories. “Well I’m sure you have a family waiting for you somewhere.” She beamed.

Jack looked at her and just shook his head. “What family? I’m a nutcracker, I was made and then abandoned.” He said bitterly. 

Tooth didn’t say anything, knowing that no words of comfort would be any use to the nutcracker. Instead she stared at the ground noticing that the snow had disappeared, he had now been replaced by pinks, greens and reds. 

“Where are we?” She asked, standing up and holding onto the edge. She peered slightly, wanting to take a closer look.

Jack stood up beside. “The land of candy, we’re just south of Bunny’s Warren, we should be there in about fifteen minutes.”

Tooth started to lean even further, it was so bizarre! She just had to look. 

“Be careful.” Jack warned.

Tooth ignored him. “I’ll be fine!” She waved him off and began to lean even further until her foot slipped. 

There was a terrifying five seconds before she felt an arm pull her up again from the edge and the two of them backed away from the edge, further into the dream ship.

“What did I just say?” Jack asked turning her to face him.

“Be careful, I was just looking!” Tooth huffed, slightly miffed that he was treating her like a child. She blushed slightly of embarrassment. 

“Yeah and you did the opposite of that!” Jack sighed. “Just don’t do it again, we’re already in enough danger as it is with Pitch Black following us! Now come on, I’d bet you want to see the land of candy in all his glory!” His tone changed quickly and there was a smile on his face.

Tooth just watched as he walked to the front of the ship, he seemed to have gone back to his happy self again.

“Tooth?” Jack called.

“Coming,” She replied. “Just getting over my brush with death.”

“What twice over?” Jack fired back as she joined him at the front.

“And who’s fault is that?”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, with Pitch Black chasing us but look we’re almost there!” He pointed at the ground and Tooth could clearly see that the ship was beginning to descent as she made out tall candy canes. 

The ship lowered itself lower and lower to the fall until it landed with a thud onto the ground. Tooth was knocked off her feet but Jack caught her hand so they fell together. 

A few minutes passed by silently as the two of them got up to their feet. The dream ship started to disintegrate, towering sand columns began to fall to the floor on which Tooth realised was grass but it was a very light shade of green. Soon the dream ship was nothing more than a pile of a sand, the only evidence it had ever existed. 

Jack was watching Tooth stare at the grass.

“The grass is mint according to Bunny though of course I’ve never eaten it, being a nutcracker and all.”

Tooth batted her eyes. “Any moment I’m going to wake up, this is too surreal. This whole place feels like I’ve walked into Charlie and The Chocolate factory.”

“That book you really liked?” Jack asked.

Tooth nodded. “It’s still creepy that you know these things about me.”

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. “Well what do you expect when all I ever heard was your seven year old self stories and interests. You know, you treated me like I was real and I loved you for that. Of course I was sad when you never came back but when I saw you again, I understood.”

“I wish I could remember what I said but it was so long ago…sorry.” Tooth apologised.

Jack laughed. “What are you apologising for?”

“Because I left you alone, I stopped visiting my uncle’s North you see and you must have been so lonely…” Tooth stopped staring at the mint grass.

She felt Jack’s wooden hands on her shoulder in a matter of seconds. “It doesn’t matter about that. How were you supposed to know that I was in a dormant state? Come on let’s get a move on.”

Tooth nodded and followed Jack. They went through a candy cane forest, a lollipop field where the lollipop seemed to sway in the breeze and a strawberry laces jungle until they came to a massive hole in the ground. In front of this hole was a gigantic chocolate Bunny.   
“That’s a little obvious isn’t it?” Tooth said as she eyed it up. “And doesn’t it melt?”

“Bunny’s a pooka, he likes the dramatics but and no he put a spell on it so it wouldn’t. That chocolate bunny’s basically just a sign for me and Sandy to find him. Now come, let’s jump down.”

Before Tooth could protest he grabbed Tooth’s arm and the two of them plunged into the darkness. For the next ten minutes Tooth stumbled through an earthy tunnel in darkness until she saw a shaft on light. She carried on walking until she came out out into one of the prettiest places she had ever seen.

To her right there was a large waterfall that cascaded down into a river. The river was surrounded by a large settlement of tents. By the tents, several children played although they were dressed in rags. Tooth realised that she was in a valley as on the walls stood several figures of bunny head’s. She wondered where they were.

“Welcome to the warren!” Jack announced. Tooth just stared in awe.

“This is where he lives?” She asked in surprise.

“Well yes, it’s a safe haven for the children who as I can see have all grown up. Now let’s go and meet Bunny.”

Tooth followed him down the hill and noticed that the tents were getting closer and closer. They were about to reach the camp when a gigantic hole opened and a grey blur darted up. It took a few moments for Tooth to register to what she was seeing. 

It was a large bunny or ‘pooka’ as Jack had called him. He was very tall as he stood on his hind legs. His fur was grey and covered in strange patterns almost looking like tribal markings. On his wrist was a brown bracelet with an egg shaped dome, a green jewel glittered out of them.

“Jack!” The bunny said hesitantly and walked towards the nutcracker. A few minutes passed until the pooka wrapped his arms around him.

“What are you hugging me for?” Jack spluttered in surprise.

Tooth giggled enjoying as the nutcracker became flustered. She had to admit it was kind of cute.

“I missed ya, even if ya are kind of annoying, ya gumbie.” The bunny replied and finally let him go. 

Jack dusted his arms off and cleared his throat. “Right, I presume Sandy told you what happened and where I disappeared to?”

Bunny’s smile became a frown but he nodded. “Yeah but I’m glad to see that ya safe, how long has it been? “Bout 10 years?”

“Yes but I was okay, that’s all that matters. Sandy woke me up and brought me back here.”

“Speaking of Sandy, where is he?”

Jack and Tooth shared a dark look.

“He didn’t make it to the dream ship. He stayed back to fight Pitch Black.” Tooth answered for Jack.

Bunny let out a soft ‘oh’ and nodded in understanding. 

“Who’s the shelia?” Bunny questioned after everyone had time to gather themselves up.  
“I’m Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth.” Tooth introduced herself and she offered Bunny her hand. He took it and shook it.

“Call me Aster.” Aster said with a smile.

“Or if you prefer Bunny, it sounds much better!” Jack chimed in with a laugh.

Bunny or Aster scowled as he looked at Jack. “No it doesn’t ya goddamn nutcracker, I’m gonna get ya for that!” He shook his fist at the nutcracker and gave chase to him. Jack just laughed as he began to run. 

Tooth shook her head and watched as the two chased each other. She could already see that the two got on in the way rivals do. She made her way over to the children and decided that she was going to introduce herself but she stopped outside a tent where she could hear a small sobbing girl.

She opened the tent and peered in. There wasn’t much except a camp bed where a small girl lay her face down in a pillow and her long brown hair sprawled around her. Tooth could hear the muffled sobs.

“Hello?” Tooth called out.

The sobs stopped and the girl sat up to face Tooth. Her heart face shaped was framed by brown bangs and her eyes were the like oak. She didn’t look any older than fifteen.

“Who’re you?” She asked rudely whilst rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“I”m Tooth.” She told the girl.

“I’m Emma.” There was a silent pause as if Tooth was supposed to know who she was. “I’m the princess.” The girl added and Tooth stared in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Why are you telling me that?" Tooth asked as the girl looked at the floor.

"Because it's what I tell myself every day that goes past since my kingdom was taken by The Nightmare King, my brother; the prince, he disappeared. He left me alone and then Bunny found me. No-one knows who I am here. I've never seen you before so you're going to be the first to know."

Tooth was a little baffled as she looked at the girl only a few years younger than herself. To be thrown all of this on was a bit overwhelming and a little strange; did this girl want something from her?

"Who are you anyway?" The girl finally asked.

"A visitor to Bunny's warren. You see Pitch Black sent me to this world and I'm trying to get back home to my own. It's been a bit strange so far, almost like a surreal dream that I can't get away from."

"Well at least you have a home to get back to." The girl muttered, turning her head away from her.

Just then the tent door opened and Jack stumbled in. "Here you are Tooth, I was wondering where you wandered off too. Bunny's asking whether you want any dinner although knowing him; it's either going to be Carrots on their own or Carrot Soup which is just as bad."

Tooth laughed. "I was just talking to this girl, I'm not very hungry at the moment as much as Carrot Soup sounds inviting."

There was a gasp from the girl behind her. "Jack." The girl said in a whisper that Tooth almost didn't hear but it looked like Jack heard it well enough.

"Yes?" He asked uncertain.

The girl didn't reply but instead walked up to him and touched his face. He was a little taller than her so it was a bit of a stretch. When her hand touched his cheek, she felt the wood and then quickly backed away. She looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked.

"Sorry," The girl muttered. "I thought you were someone else."

Jack just shook his head and looked back to Tooth. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"If Bunny doesn't have anything involving carrots then I'll eat something."

Jack nodded and walked out of the tent. Tooth turned back to the girl.

"What was that about?" She asked, crossing her arms.

The girl was quiet for a moment. "I thought he was someone I knew."

"Your brother?"

The girl didn't reply.

"Is he your brother, Emma?" Tooth asked, using her name for the first time. If this girl had information on Jack's past and he was the prince and her brother then they were one step closer to getting the key to unlocking Jack's past.

"I'm not sure, It's been so long since I last saw him. I was only five when Pitch Black attacked my home. My brother told me to hide and then to run when I could. I haven't seen him since. My memory isn't that reliable considering how young I was. But I do remember he was eighteen, that boy looked like him at the same age but how can someone still be the same age after ten years. It can't be him. And he definitely wasn't made of wood."

Tooth sighed but there had to be a chance. "Let's just say he is your brother, Jack doesn't remember who he is and he doesn't know how he became a nutcracker. He believed he was made."

Emma looked at her with what almost felt like a sense of hope. "Okay, if there is a chance he is my brother, then the lost prince has come home. However there has to be a way to know for sure."

"It would explain why Pitch Black keeps following us." Tooth muttered bitterly but Emma didn't hear her.

"I have heard rumours of a sorcerer up in the mountains away from the land of candy. They say he can do great magic and might be able to help us to get that boy's memories back."

Tooth smiled. She was getting excited; she couldn't wait to tell Jack.

"I need to tell Jack, you have to come with me Emma!" She grabbed Emma's arm and started to lead her to the front of the tent but Emma stopped.

"I don't think we should tell him." She mumbled.

"Why not?" Tooth asked in surprise.

"I don't want to get his hopes up because he might not be my brother, he might just be a nutcracker."

"But he'll wondering where I'm going if I go and find this sorcerer."

"Then tell him you think you think there might be a way to get his memories back."

"I'll do it under one option." Tooth said, taking a stand. If this girl was making her lie to Jack, then she wanted something in return.

"And what option is that?" Emma asked, wiping a few tears from her eyes but to Tooth, she looked hopeful.

"You'll be coming with us."

Emma just nodded. "If I do, I just hope that he turns out to be my brother because if he isn't, then the prince is lost forever." She turned her back to Tooth and went back to lying on the bed. Quiet now but hope still clung in the air between the two of them.

Tooth shot her a smile that she didn't see and went out of the tent.

She looked over the heads of the running orphans as they darted through each of the tents, laughing as they did so and Tooth smiled. Despite that their kingdom had been ravaged by Pitch Black, the young still played like they hadn't a care in the world. What she wouldn't give to be carefree.

She saw Jack talking to Bunny and was glad that they weren't chasing each other again. Jack smiled when he saw her and pointed to one of the tents.

"I think you're going to like this surprise."

He lifted up the tent flap and there was a table in the middle with two chairs. On the table was a small dinner for one and a rose in a vase. Tooth blinked in surprise.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"A sort of special meal considering you didn't get your Christmas. I remembered what you said last night." Jack said looking over to the side, rubbing his neck.

Tooth beamed and ran up to Jack. She hugged him and he stumbled a bit. "Thank you ever so much, Jack! I love it."

"I know it's not much but it's the best that we can do at the moment." Jack said as Tooth dropped down to the ground.

She rushed over to the table and sat down looking at the food on the plate. There wasn't much but there was some chicken, vegetables and carrots (much to her everlasting delight). She didn't know where they had gotten the chicken from but for now she didn't care. Tooth was so hungry that she began to wolf down the food as Jack came to sit on the spare chair.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Tooth said as she put her cutlery down and took a drink of water that was on the table.

Jack shook his head. "I don't need to eat, I haven't eaten for almost ten years. I can't."

Tooth looked down then. She hadn't known. "I'm sorr-" She was about to apologise but Jack cut her off.

"Don't apologise for something you didn't know about. I'm not important. What's important is finding you a way to get back home. We'll have to leave this place in the morning and start heading towards Santoff Clausen. Bunny suggested that the man who lives there might have a way back home for you and then you can stop worrying about this place."

Tooth put her drink down, she had completely forgotten about going home. Had it only been a day since everything had happened? She had been so excited about the prospect of getting Jack's memories back that she had forgotten about going home. Was that what this place was doing to her? She wanted to go home yes but she also wanted to get Jack his memories back.

"Jack," She started but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Come on you need to get some rest. It's been a long day and we need to leave early in the morning."

"Jack, there's something that I have to talk to you about." Tooth said standing up and walking over to the other side of the table.

"What?"

"That girl I was talking to earlier, her name is Emma and she may have answers to your lost memories."

"You mean that strange girl who touched me earlier?"

"Yes."

"But she said she didn't know me."

"No, she might not but she mentioned that there is a sorcerer who lives in the mountains away from the land of the candy. He may be able to help you with your memories and he also might be able to help me with getting home." Tooth said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jack sighed. "It's too dangerous, those mountains are in the opposite direction of where we need to go and we might walk straight into the path of Pitch Black. We can't go."

"But we have to!" Tooth protested.

"Why did we have too? This man is someone Bunny trusts. We've never met this girl before other than today and we can't trust her word of someone who we don't know."

"She's under Bunny's care! She can't be that bad. She was going to come with us. Come on Jack, let's go to the sorcerer and find your memories." Tooth shouted, she was getting riled up now. Why wouldn't he just listen?

Jack stood up and shook his head. "No means no. We are going to Santoff Clausen in the morning and then you are going home and hopefully will leave this world for good."

Tooth blinked and Jack looked a little surprised by what he had said. "Why won't you listen to me?" She replied holding onto the chair and she felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell him so bad but if he wasn't the prince, it would hurt him so much. All she wanted was to tell him but she couldn't.

"Tooth you're going home as soon as you can. You're in danger. At least you will be safe at home."

"No, Jack. Your memories are more important!"

"Goodnight Tooth." Was all he said as he walked out of the tent. Tooth let out a scream of frustration and sent a few curse words after Jack hoping that he could hear them. Why didn't boys just listen?

She didn't know what it was but something stirred her into action maybe it was her bitterness with Jack's answer. She walked to the front of the tent and made sure that no-one could see her. It had started to turn dark outside and she could see the moon in the sky, hung up by stars that shone brightly in the darkness. She saw Jack's silhouette from another tent that was lit, a fire was glowing in front of it. She could also see's Bunny shadow displayed across the floor.

"I heard you and the shelia arguin'." Bunny said whilst yawning.

"Yeah." Jack muttered.

"She 'as a point ya know. Ya memories could be unlocked by that sorcerer."

"I doubt it, anyway we're not going." Jack said sounding like he was still frustrated.

Tooth decided to stop listening at that point and sneaked over to Emma's tent. She pulled the flap up and slipped inside.

"Psst Emma!" She whispered as she creeped over to the bed. The covers moved and out came Emma looking a little startled.

"Wha's going on?" Emma asked, rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"We're leaving now, come on get dressed."

"Why now?" Emma muttered sitting on the side of the bed.

"Because boys are stupid. Now come on we need to leave before Jack realises I've left."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Bunny is going to notice that I'm missing you know." Emma said looking up at the sky as the two of them walked out of the hole that they had just climbed up.

"I know but hopefully we'll be long gone before that," Tooth replied looking up at the sky. "Now do you know which way to go?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"You're kidding me." Tooth muttered underneath her breath.

"We'll just have to head north." Emma pointed.

"Are you sure?" Tooth said looking forwards the north but she could see no mountains.

"It has to be. Although you won't see the mountains for a while."

"How long are we talking about here?"

"To be honest? I don't know." Emma muttered but she began to walk. Tooth sighed and began to follow her through the land of candy. The two of them stayed quiet as the landscape around them began to change, snow began to appear on the ground and the bare trees began to show.

Tooth shivered. "We've been walking for ages, where are we?"

"This is called the land of the disappearing mountains. You can never see the mountains until you're close to them."

"And that's because of magic, I'm guessing?" Tooth replied, rubbing her head.

"Yes. I don't know why that's such a surprise." Emma turned around her eyebrows raised in a questioning expression.

"Where I come from, magic doesn't exist so there would be no disappearing mountains." Tooth explained.

"A world without magic, that must be strange. Magic has always existed here whether it be good or bad." The princess answered but she stopped.

"The bad magic is Pitch Black?" Tooth probed.

"Yes. It was horrible being there, young and scared with no way to protect myself. He killed my parents Tooth and Jack is nowhere to be found," Emma clenched her fists. "Do you know how it feels to be the last one in your family?" She moved her hands and wiped desperately at her face.

Tooth realised then that Emma was still a small child inside. She had never really got the chance to be a child, Pitch Black had taken that all away from her.

"I don't know what it's like to lose your parents or siblings but if I did, I would be devastated which is why we find this sorcerer to unlock Jack's memories. I don't know how he will do it, if we ask him to come with us or he does something. I don't know but we're doing this for you and him. You want him to be your brother don't you?"

Emma looked behind at Tooth. "Yes I do." She said wiping away the last of tears.

"Then let's get going." Tooth said patting Emma on the back.

"Thank you Tooth for making me feel better. All that time I spent in Bunny's camp and I never did anything, I was too scared and feeling sorry myself."

"Those are feelings that make you human, so don't worry. Now come on let's go." The two of them preceded walking once again. Tooth looked up at the sky and the grey clouds that were appearing. It looked like it was going to snow.

/

"It's getting late. I should probably check on Tooth." Jack said getting up.

Bunny looked up and as he slowly put the child he had been swinging in the air down.

"Do ya think the sheila's calmed down?" He asked.

"I think so, I hope she understands that no matter how much I want my memories. She is what's most important. I'm the one that dragged her into this mess, got her involved in my problems. I need to get her home and then once she's safe, we can sort out Pitch Black."

Bunny tilted his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like the sheila."

Jack turned away from Bunny. He felt flustered. "Just because I care about her doesn't mean I like her and you can always just call her Tooth."

"I know, you should come and invite her in. It would be nice to have a chat with someone from a different world."

"Well I'm going to get her." Jack walked away without looking back. Bunny just shook his head with a smile and turned back to the child.

"What does he know about her." Jack muttered to himself as he walked over to Tooth's tent.

He composed himself quickly before pulling the flap up. "Tooth, I just wanted to say-," He stopped as he noticed that Tooth was nowhere to be seen. Where could she possibly be? He wondered if she had gone to the other tent with that girl she had been talking to earlier. He would check there first despite the fact that worry was beginning to eat at him.

He ran over to the girl's tent and walked inside. Her tent too was empty, her bed unmade but there was a locket on the bed, lying open with a small picture. Jack couldn't help but walk over to it and pick it up. What he saw, made him begin to shake. The picture was of the girl perhaps only about five years old but there was a boy in it with his arms around the girl. The boy had hazelnut hair and chocolate eyes but that wasn't what was making him shake. The boy was wearing his face.

Suddenly the tent flap lifted up and Bunny appeared. He saw Jack and froze when he saw the locket.

"Bunny. This locket. The girl from earlier…this locket. The picture, the boy in the picture looks like me." Jack managed to say, unsure of what else to mutter.

Bunny looked at the floor.

"Who is this boy Bunny? Is it me? Was I human before? Is this girl related to me?"

"Yes it's you. You were a human. The prince of Burgess before Pitch Black changed you and wiped your memories."

Jack stumbled back. All this time he had been human. Tooth, he had to tell Tooth. Tooth! He forgot that he was going to look for her. The rest of his unanswered questions would have to wait. No matter how much he wanted answers, Tooth was more important. He put that thought to the front of his mind. Building a wall in front of his other thoughts and feelings.

"Tooth has gone missing and so has this girl. We need to find them," Jack then remembered what Tooth had been talking about earlier. "She said earlier about finding a sorcerer to unlock my memories. You don't think they went? They said this sorcerer lives to the north. Do you know who?"

Bunny frowned. "Yes in the land of disappearing mountains. They must have gone to try and find Ombric but that isn't good. The place is known for violent snowstorms. They're in danger Jack. We need to find them now."

"But we don't know when they left, they could be there by now!"

"I can send you through my tunnels but you'll have to be careful, the sheila's could have got caught in a snowstorm and you're made of wood so you're going to have to be cautious."

"I know that Bunny and if I make it back, will you tell me more about who I was? Who I am?"

"I think Ombric will be able to do that for you mate. I'll stay here to protect the children, you'd better go and find them."

Jack nodded as Bunny tapped the floor and he jumped down the whole. Where he would end up, he had no idea. All that mattered right now was finding Tooth and that girl.

/

The snow was raging all around her and all she could see was white. Emma was in front and the two of them held hands as they tried to find their way. "We need to keep pushing forward." Emma shouted behind and Tooth nodded. They had to for Jack.

Another unbearable five minutes passed as they carried on trying to move forward. Tooth didn't even know where there were anymore. Emma suddenly dropped her hand and stopped. She turned to Tooth and there was snow littered across her face. Tooth assumed she looked the same.

"We have to find shelter. I'm so cold Tooth. I can't see where I'm going."

"I know. There must be somewhere." Tooth looked around but there was raging snow.

"I can't see anywhere." Emma cried shivering. She ran and hugged Tooth and the two of them fell to the floor cradling each other for warmth. Tooth couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Why didn't she think? She didn't know this world. She still thought she had been right but maybe she should have waited and researched the place. What if this sorcerer didn't even exist? The two of them stayed huddled together as the snow raged.

/

When Jack popped back out of the ground, he stumbled and fell to the ground. He looked around and saw a giant lodge. It looked similar to Sandy's and he felt a pang as he remembered Sandy. He shook his head. He needed to remain positive that Sandy was alive. He stood up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood a short man with a wizened look to him. He had a long white beard and comical moustache that spiralled down to a floor. He wore a plain black robe.

"A nutcracker?" The wizard muttered.

"Yes. Listen sir, my friends are in trouble unless they found their way here?"

"No. I haven't had guests in a long time but there is a snowstorm brewing a few miles from here. It should be over soon but your friends may be caught up in it. I'm Ombric, how are you may I ask?"

"Jack. Bunny sent me here."

"Well if you're friends with Bunny, you are a friend of mine. Now let us be off." Ombric pointed his finger and the snow began to whirlwind around them. The next thing Jack knew he was somewhere with more snow. There were trees around coated but apart from that there was nothing around that he could see. Except that small mound that looked a bit suspicious.

"I can sense people's presence somewhere." Ombric muttered looking around. Jack gulped. It was that mound wasn't it?

He walked over and began to dust away and it revealed two bodies huddled in the snow. Jack wanted to scream, they looked so pale and close to death. Jack touched them but couldn't really feel much. Everything always felt like wood to him.

"We need to get them out of here." Jack cried. Ombre nodded and the whirlwind was once again present.

Jack helped move Tooth and the girl to two beds. He touched Tooth's cheek. She was so cold. He looked at the other girl and her familiarity struck him. Was she related to him? That's why she had reacted the way when she had seen him but the girl in the picture was a child. This girl was a young woman. It had been a very long time. He felt robbed.

"Can you help them?" Jack asked looking at Tooth. This was his fault. If he hadn't been so stubborn! She wouldn't be like this. He didn't even know if she was going to make it. Her eyelids were frozen.

"Yes, the potion may take a while but it should bring them back to normal. Afterwards you can tell me why your friend were making such a dangerous journey. They must be more careful in the disappearing mountains." Ombric scolded.

Jack nodded and agreed watching as Ombric moved away through a door and disappeared for a while. Jack just sat in silence, letting his thoughts consume him. Had Tooth wanted to find Ombric so that he could restore his memories without telling him?

He decided that he would ask her late, all he wanted now was her to wake up.


End file.
